ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
P.I.E: Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire
This story is based off the Youtube crew Venturiantale and their paranormal investigator roleplay, it is a pg-13 animation due to mild/moderate violence and very mild language. This also contains a few of my own made up characters that have joined P.I.E, one of which leads Johnny Ghost much closer to the mystery of his bizzare childhood and the demons he is faced with....metaphorically and literally. Various of P.I.E's greatest ghostly villains are wreaking havoc all at once around the world, but they seem to be giving up easily when captured...way too easily. P.I.E. ( Paranormal Investigators Extraordinare ) is a computer-animated supernatural horror comedy film directed by Guillermo del Toro and written my by friend John O’Neill on his I-Pad. It is based on the YouTubers Veturiantale. Rated PG for mild language, sex and drug references, brief bloody images and scary scenes. Runtime: 1 hr 48 mins ( 108 mins ) Plot: Johnny Ghost, leader of the supernatural ghost company P.I.E. has been retired for a few months. In 2018, his fellow team members Toast, Colon & Spooker investigate a strange building. They then discover Ghost, who is an old man and has come from the future. He explains to the team that he must rejoin or the universe is in danger. When Ghost leaves, he discovers that his old friend Katrina has died. In the present day, Ghost has rejoined the team. Toast tells him that they have new recruits waiting. Ghost then reads a case file titled: Hell’s Island. In a flashback in 2015, Toast discovers that Ghost has been affected on Hell’s Island. They meet a young girl named Barnacle. They all look for clues together and Toast snaps Ghost out of his affection. They then investigate a church where they see several dead bodies of all the people who got affected and they get attacked. Ghost then passes out. Ghost wakes up to see himself in an old mansion where he sees a young boy named Gregory playing with his imaginary friend made out of cardboard called “Cardboard Friend”. After playing for a while, Gregory decides to let her go. Cardboard Friend then fades into existence. Ghost wakes up from his dream and goes to meet the new recruits. While the rest of the team: Josh, Spencer, Whoa K-78-C & Dummy are playing games, Ghost & Toast introduce the new recruits: Kara Casket, Wayne “Weecile” Fahrenheit & Johnny Post. After they get settled in, Ghost, Toast, Colon, Spooker & Spencer leave to find their ghost friend Aimee in France. The team arrive in France and Kara comes along for assistance. They find Aimee, but surprisingly, she doesn’t put up a fight and lets herself be captured. Confused, the team brings her back to headquarters. When the team arrives back to headquarters with Aimee, they all celebrate and have a big party. After parting really hard, police officers Officer Maloney ( Kara’s stepfather ) & Detective Dove arrive to report the smell of macaroni. They then tell them that 2 ghosts are on the loose: Papa Acachalla’sold partner Maxwell & Prince Fang. Ghost agrees to capture them. Ghost tells Kara that he needs to track down Fang & Maxwell, but the fuse bursts. Kara turns into Katrina and mortally wounds Ghost. It turns out it was all a dream. He wakes up and his team discover that a ghost has killed a bunch of people. Toast texts Ghost that Fang has been captured and that they’re heading back to headquarters. 7 hours earlier, Toast’s team arrives at the Acachallahousehold, Fang’s last known cordinates. Papa lets them in and they meet his family: wife Gertrude, daughter Sally and son Billy. They build a machine called “The Ghost Toaster” which summons a deadly tornado and they discover that Fang is in it. After an epic fight, Fang is captured and they head back to headquarters. Meanwhile, Ghost’s team arrives at a Texan town called Birchwood and they meet the sheriff Princeton Quagmire. He explains that Maxwell has teamed up with another ghost, Stardust Sprinkleshine to haunt the Aradur Hotel. After a brief battle, they capture them at the hotel. Next, while they go and capture the Toilet Toucher, Ghost wonders why their captures were very easy. Toilet Toucher attacks and after a brief fight, he is captured. Back at headquarters, Ghost begins to wonder if all the captures are connected. After having a vision about mad man Jimmy Casket, he goes to sleep. Ghost then has a vision of a young girl being dragged away by her father and Cardboard Friend and Katrina, who confront him about his abandonment. Ghost gets visited by Kara and she reveals that Ghost’s real name is Gregory Casket, he invented Cardboard Friend and that Kara was the one who got dragged away by her father inGhost’s dreams. He abandoned her in the woods until she is found by Officer Maloney. She also reveals that she and Weecile are from the future and have come to find Cardboard Friend. Hesitant, Ghost decides to end these dreams, once and for all. The team goes to the mansion from Ghost’s dreams to find Cardboard Friend. She explains that he created her when he was 7 and reveals that Kara is his sister, Jimmy is his brotherand their abusive father Timothy drew him down the well and left him for dead. When he got out, he changed his name to Johnny Ghost. Ghost discovers that Jimmy’s soul is inside Cardboard Friend and vows to free him. Jimmy then takes control of Ghost and he attacks his friends but Toast is able to snap him out of it. After an epic fight, Jimmy is defeated and banished forever, Cardboard Friend is captured and everyone celebrates. A ceremony takes place back at the headquarters for Spooker, Colon & Spencer. While Ghost & Toast are giving them medals, Colon & Spooker reveal their full names as Chris Colon Ghostie and Fred Spooker Soup respectively. Jimmy then visits Toilet Toucher, Cardboard Friend, Sprinkleshine, Maxwell, Fang & Aimee and they form a team. Jimmy breaks the other ghosts out of prison and an epic battle ensues. Jimmy captures Toast, Spooker & Colon and vows that he will always return. He then leaves. Kara comforts Ghost, who decides to call Katrina in a plan to rescue his friends. In a mid-credits scene, Jimmy, Toilet Toucher, Cardboard Friend, Sprinkleshine, Maxwell, Fang & Aimee are joined by other ghosts including: BonBon, Chacalatta Soup, Darth Calculus & Jeremy Acachalla. They are greeted by a mysterious figure called The Whisperer. Jimmy welcomes him to D.I.E. ( Destroyers of Investigators Extraordinare ). Voice Cast: Chris Pratt as Johnny Ghost Paul Bettany as Johnny Toast Ice Cube as Colon Andy Samberg as Spooker Matthew McConaughey as Papa Acachalla Bethany Frye as Gertrude Acachalla / Cardboard Friend Kristen Schaal as Sally Acachalla Ryan Reynolds as Billy Acachalla Jeff Bridges as Princeton Quagmire Jordan Frye as Jimmy Casket / Spencer / Stardust Sprinkleshine Isaac Frye as Toilet Toucher Gal Gadot as Aimee Olan Rogers as Officer Maloney Sierra Frye as Detective Dove Charlet Chung as Whoa Zoe Saldana as Katrina Chris Hemsworth as Johnny Post Niki Yang as K-78-C Tom Holland as Weecile Melissa Benoist as Kara Sarah Silverman as Barnacle Stephanie Beatriz as Josh Will Arnett as Maxwell Acachalla Chris Pine as Prince Fang Dee Bradley Baker as Dummy Reception & Sequels: P.I.E received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Because of the film’s cliffhanger ending, 2 sequels, P.I.E. 2 & P.I.E. 3 are in development. It was also a box office success. Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures / Warner Animation Group / Valve ( Variation ): The logos appear from dark mist and the camera zooms through them ( similar to the Harry Potter movies ). Category:Science fiction Category:Paranormal Category:Animation Category:PG-13 Category:Films produced by Gullermo del Toro Category:Film Trilogy Category:Thriller